Haunted House
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Five teens enter a house known for the death of many people that dared go in. They thought they would come out unharmed, they had each other's backs after all. It didn't end like they expected.


**This is the first Horror story that I've ever worked on and I have like no experience with horror so I dove into this blind, this was really fun to write with RangerSparky tho so Enjoy~**

 **I don't own Voltron LD**

* * *

"Guys! Remember that one haunted house?" was the words Lance said to everyone as he sat down in their booth in the coffee shop.

"There are like three in this town, Lance" Pidge sighed. "And only one of them has been proven to actually be haunted" she added then took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes!That one!Want to go spend a night in there?" the boy in blue asked.

''Are you sure you wanna go to that one, the last haunted house I almost lost my lunch.'' Hunk said looking at his friends.

"I think it's a terrible idea all together" Keith folded his arms and glanced at his 'rival'

"No one asked you, Mullet"

"Don't even start, guys" Shiro sighed

''When do they ever stop?'' Pidge asked with an eyeroll.

"When Shiro tells them to stop" Hunk pointed out through a mouth full of muffins.

"Anyway, we should totally go to the haunted house and spend the night there" Lance was practically jumping up and down.

"Dude, you know people died in there, right?" the teen in yellow asked with lots of concern.

"I'd rather not end up like one of them" Pidge took a bite of her blueberry muffin.

"But they went in alone, there is five of us. We can watch eachothers backs!" the boy in blue pumped his hands in the air.

"If you stop yelling I'll go with you" the only girl in the group rubbed the temple of her forehead to try and soothe the headache she gained, it didn't work.

"Deal, what about you guys?" Lance turned to the other three friends.

"I'll go if it gets you to shut up" Keith muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

''I'll go to protect you guys.'' Shiro said looking mostly at Pidge. ''More like protect her, the other boys are strong enough to take care of their own.'' he muttered to himself, no one heard, no one.

"I-I guess I'll g-go since everyone else is" Hunk managed stuttered out.

"So it's final, we'll all go this weekend" three of people started to protest. "Come on guys, you have nothing to do this weekend, it's not like you have lives"

''I got computers to hack.'' Pidge said looking at them.

''Mom taking me to the new Cheese factory.'' Hunk grinned, some drool on the corner of his mouth.

''Have to sharpen my blade.'' Keith said.

Shiro shrugged ''I got nothing planned.''

"How about Friday? So when school ends we can just go" Lance offered, after several eyes making contact everyone nodded. "Good, now I have to go cause I'm pretty sure I gave my Mom a heart attack when I ran out like a bullet" the teen stood up and left with everyone at the table laughing, except Keith, he chuckled.

"We're gonna regret this" Pidge sighed, everyone else nodded then started talking about random stuff.

1-2-3-4-5-6

Thunder boomed as the five friends stood in front of the infamous haunted house. It's a rickety old two-story with chipping paint and creaking everything. Windows were broken and look like they can come down any moment. The house looked so beat up.

"We are gonna die" Hunk straight up admitted.

"I'm going home" Pidge started to turn away, but genius that came up with the idea stopped her.

"Come on Pidge, where's your sense of adventure?" Lance did a pose.

"Back home, let me go get it" she was once again stopped by her blue friend.

"Let's just get this over with" Shiro sighed and started to walk up to the door way with everyone following. When he bravely tapped the door it creaked all the way open, causing almost everyone to shreak.

"I never got to write my will" Hunk whinned slightly as the group walked slowly walked in, at every sound they jumped.

"This isn't so bad" Lance tried to stay optimistic. There was a banging sound upstairs that made everyone jump and scream, it ended with Pidge and Shiro hugging each other in a bear hug by Hunk and Keith and Lance hugging.

"This is awkward" Hunk released his two captives, Lance and Keith released each other with small blushes and coughs.

"Very" Keith coughed awkwardly.

"What was that noise anyway?" Pidge dared asked.

"Someone dropping to the floor?" Hunk offered with a small shrug. Everyone jumped as the sound of footsteps sounded like it was coming in their direction, they hid in the nearest door, it was a closet. The footstep came even closer and stopped right. In. Front. Of. The. Door.

Everyone was sweating, a lot. After what felt like hours Keith had the guts to open the closet door… only to see no one there.

"Um, did I miss something or is there supposed to be a person in front of this door" Lance stepped out and looked around, everyone crept out as the boy in blue walked into another room to see if anyone was there. "Hey, guys I don't see any- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The four ran into the room, only to see no one there.

"LANCE!?" the group yelled and started looking around.

''This is no time for pranks Lance!" Pidge said shaking in fear, seeing this Shiro put a calm hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him" he smiled, the only female teen shakily smiled back.

"Are you in here, dude?" Hunk looks inside the closet again, but he only saw a skeleton. "OH MY LION!" the yellow teen screamed and slammed the door shut.

"What'd you find?" Keith asked, Hunk just shook his head vigorously. "Okay than" the red teen walked away.

"Okay guys, we can't split up or we'll end up missing. We need to stick together and find Lance" Shiro had everyone huddle up.

''If we die, I am so killing Lance.'' Pidge said looking at her friends also shaking in she won't admit it.

"After I kill him first" Keith crossed his arms and cautiously scanned the room, he doesn't want anymore of his friends disappearing.

"Um h-how are we-we gonna f-find L-lance?" Hunk booped his fingers together.

"Search all the rooms and stick together" Shiro instructed, with a nod from the remaining teen. The group moved into a different room, it was a hardly recognisable kitchen, it was covered in mold and grime.

"I hope there isn't any knifes in here" Pidge snapped her head in every direction so fast that it would have given someone whiplash.

"I hope there isn't a ghost in here" Hunk squated down to the floor and started to slowly crawl towards the fridge. He gets hungry when scared. The yellow teen stood up and opened the door to see a rotting skeleton head on a platter, he screamed and slammed the door shut. "WHAT IS WITH THIS HOUSE?!"

"Calm down, Hunk" Shiro whispered soothingly.

"Kinda hard to do that, man!" the yellow teen put his hands on the side of his head, obviously freaking out.

"Just take a deep breath" Pidge advised, Hunk did as told and slightly calmed down. "What scared you anyway?" the girl in green slowly walked closer to the refrigerator, the scared teen in yellow leaned against it more.

"I don't want your innocent eyes to see that" Hunk scooted his friend away and everyone walked into a different room, it was a den.

"This looks like the place to hide a Lance" Keith leaned over and glanced behind an old looking couch, but shook his head and turned to the others.

"They must've never met a Lance before, cause I don't see our Lance" Pidge crouched to look under a table.

Hunk made the mistake of going into a different room for a minute.

"I-I don't see Lances gu- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the three remaining teens ran into the other room their friend was last scene, only to see no one there.

"This is why we need to stay together" Shiro sighed and put his metal hand on his forehead and tried to somewhat relax.

"I agree with that statement" The girl in green nodded as she gripped the straps of her backpack harder. The three moved back to the den and started to what seems like to build a small camp.

"We'll use this as a base camp and start looking for Lance and Hunk when the sun comes up" Shiro leaned against the front of the dusty couch and scanned to room for any sign of danger.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Pidge hugged her knees and set her head on top of them.

"Of course we will, we are a team and a team doesn't leave members behind" the white and black haired teen smiled reassuringly, the other two friends both gave small ones back.

The three sat in the dark house silently, just enjoying the other two's company and thought about the situation they stupidly got into. Until a banging sound snapped them out of those dark thought.

"What was that?" the honey brown haired teen's head shot off her knees and fearfully looked around.

"It sounded like it came from under us" Keith put a gloved hand on the wooden floor, but felt nothing.

"Hey, guys, look" Pidge pointed to what looks like a large air vent, it doesn't look like any normal sized person would fit through it. "I'm going in" the girl in green took a flashlight out of her bag and set it down.

"No, Pidge, we have to stick together" Shiro grabbed his friend's arm.

"Shiro, I'm the only person small enough to fit through and I could find Lance and Hunk" the only female of the group sighed and looked back at her friend. He slowly let go of her arm and stepped back.

''You guys worry too much, I am not like Lance who lets himself get captured easy.'' Pidge said trying to make herself feel better.

Pidge smiled softly before putting the end of the flashlight in her mouth and started crawl through the vents, the two guys watched until the brown eyed teen took a turn in the vents.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the scream echoed through the vents, making the two friends put their hands over their over their ears.

"PIDGE!" Keith and Shiro yelled into the vents when the screaming stopped, their only reply was Pidge's flashlight rolling onto the floor with a broken bulb.

Shiro shakily picked up the broken flashlight.

"Looks like it's just the two of us" Keith took a deep breath.

"Until we find our friends" the black and white haired teen picked up Pidge's bag. "Come on, let's go find the others" the two friends cautiously walked walked out of the den. They wandered down a random hallway that had no doors, just suits of medieval armor. At the end there was a door with a large padlock on the handle, the two boys shared a look and walked up to the door. "THink you can open it?" Shiro asked his friend in red.

"Of course" Keith smirked and pulled out a pocket knife then kneeled down and started picking the lock.

The two didn't notice one of the suits of armor unsheath its sword and almost snuck up on the two, but one of the teens saw.

"Keith! Look out!" Shiro pulled the younger teen out of the way as the sword swung where the boy in red once was. The sword smashed the lock, but the armor didn't seem to care it just kept swinging at the two teens.

"How do we beat this thing?" Keith growled as he jumped out of the way of the sword once again.

"First, we have to get it's sword" the black and white haired teen used his metal arm to stop the sword from cutting his head off. The two pushed all their strength to try and push back each other, but neither of them won.

"Ha!" the black haired teen kicked the sword out of the armor's hand and grabbed it out of the air, before pointing it at the armor.

A gravely moan came from the armor as it let it's arms fall to it's side and it fell apart onto the floor.

"Did we defeat it or something?" Keith glanced at his friend, who shrugged.

"Whatever is in there it must have been important" Shiro smashed the rest of the broken lock and opened the door. A groan came from the room.

"Shiro?" a very familiar voice asked, the two remaining boys ran into the room with faces full of relief.

There, tied to metal pipes were Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. The smallest being the only one awake, Shiro went to help her as Keith went to Hunk, the other two captives started waking up.

"Did you see what took you?" Shiro asked as he finished untying his honey brown friend and moved to Lance. The three shared a look and nodded.

"Well? What took you?" Keith growled after a few minutes of silence.

"We rather not talk about it" Pidge swung her backpack onto her back.

"Let's just get the hell out of here" Lance tugged everyone out of the room and the five teens bolted out the front door.

"Keith, why do you still have the sword?"

"A reminder to never go back to that hole house" the black haired teen answered.

The End.

* * *

 **Star: I hope you guys like the first ever horror story I wrote with the help of Sparky, my hand hurts like heck.**

 **Sparky: Says Hi, and Hope you enjoy this story!**


End file.
